Oz Just Oz
by funnybunnynamedburne
Summary: My first story, It's about Oz and how his life goes. Read to find out. Rated M for just in case stuff. I don't own any of the characters in the story. All belong to the wonderful Jun Mochizuki, so let's keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1 -Introduction

The sun was setting quickly and a cool breeze filled the air at the play ground. A young boy sat on the swings all alone. Allowing the cool wind to blow through his hair. A quick shiver ran up his spine as he shivered.

The young boy sighed to himself.

"It's getting late." He mumbled, looking down at his cell phone.

He slowly sat up and started walking through the bark of the park.

He looked over at the yellow-red sky only to think to himself on how he wished he had a camera. He pulled out his cell phone and took a quick snap-shot of the sky, before deciding that he really should be getting home, before his father got home from work.

His Emerald green eyes looked over the park one last time.

He gently closed his eyes allowing a calm feeling take over him.

When he opened his eyes back up, a man was there. Black feathers surrounded him, Almost as if..He had just appeared from no where.

"I've been looking for you." The male said. The wind blew hard at the boy, He covered his eyes from the incoming leaves the wind has brought.

When he opened his eyes, the male was gone, leaving no trace that he was ever there. A black feather landed next to the boys boot.

He slowly picked it up to identify what bird may have dropped it.

"It's a...Raven feather.." He mumbled to himself, looking back to where the man had just been, wondering if all he had just seen was just his imagination.

His phone then vibrated, and he jumped back.

He quickly opened his phone to see a text from his sister.

It read:

'Hey, Oz. I know you're probably having a good time at the park..But Father's home and he's having a commotion. Please come home soon.'

The boy by the name of Oz blinked at the text, reading it once through again.

"Great.." He said, closing his phone and putting it into his jacket pocket.

"Just what I was trying to avoid.." He turned on his heels stomping through the rough leaves of fall, making his way back home.

When he arrived back home his dad was indeed having a commotion. He was throwing things and yelling. His older sister was standing behind him, her arms around his neck comfortingly.

"Where the hell have you been!?" His father yelled.

"I was at the park..." He said quietly, trying not to enrage his father anymore than he was.

He got quiet. "Ada, Head to your room, now.."

"But father-" Ada, Oz's sister began.

"Now." He shouted.

She told Oz to be careful, to shout if something happens.

Oz stood there, in front of his enraged father.

"Now, Why were you at the park?"

"I was wanting to enjoy the sunset.." Oz replied. Trying to keep a calm composure.

"Now, why couldn't you do that here?" His father asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just wanted to walk and ended up there-"

"Are you back sassing me!?" His father shouted.

"No, You asked me for an explanation and I just-"

He was cut off by a stinging of his now red cheek.

"Eh..?" He looked up at his father.

"Now, get to cooking, I don't work all day to have nothing on the table now do I?"

Oz looked down, tears burning the side of his eyes. He closed them, making sure that none escaped. He would only be scolded more to be caught crying in front of his father.

His father left the room and Oz wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

'Yes...Father does work rather hard, so who am I to complain.' He thought to himself, grabbing a large pan from the cupboard to begin preparations for a meal.


	2. Chapter 2- The incident

Oz's eyes snapped open. The heart monitor next to him making beeping sounds.

He cringes to a agonizing pain in his arm. He looks down at his arms to see them completely wrapped in bandages. "It hurts.." He mumbles to himself. A nurse walks by the room and notices him looking around the room confused.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you are up." She smiles holding a clipboard to her chest.

"Why am I in a hospital?" He asks. "Well, it's good you know where you are. Do you remember why you are here?"

He reaches up and holds his head which began throbbing.

She pats his back. "Don't try to strain yourself. You'll remember soon enough, for now you should just rest." She says making her way towards the door. "If you need anything, just press that button over there and we'll come running." She says, pointing to a button on the wall next to the bed. "Ah, Alright. Thank you." He says.

With that she gives him one last smile and leaves the room.

Oz's eyes started to scan all the drugs in the cabinets and on the tables.

"acetaminophen, ibuprofen, naproxen sodium, sodium valproate, neurontin, topiramate, carbamazepine, citalopram, amitriptyline, paroxetine and sertraline." He mumbles to himself reading each label on the bottles and jars. "What are some of these even? I've never heard of some of them.." He closed his eyes, thinking about some medicines he actually knows and what they do.

Before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

He slowly opens his eyes, and looks around, he was still in the same room as before, but, something seemed different. He didn't hear the beeping anymore. He looked around looking for the heart moniter, but he didn't see one. He looked down at his arms to see an I.V. going through the bandages. He reached over and started to un-wrap the bandages. He slowly took them off until his arm was completely un-covered.

He frowned down at his arm, remembering why he was here.

There, down on his arm were carvings. 'Help me' It read. He reached over and laid his hand over the carvings. 'Yeah, that's right..' He thought to himself. 'I...I tried to...'

He didn't realize what he was doing until nurses were grabbing his arm. He was scratching the cuts, making them bleed.

They soon re-bandaged the wound and brung his father in.

His father thanked the nurses then closed the door and gave a dirty scowl to Oz.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" His father whispered loudly, making sure to get the point clear that he was pissed.

"Sorry.." Oz replied.

His father looked down at the young boy's arm.

"You aren't no son of mine. A Vessalius isn't this week." His father says.

With that his father leaves the room and Oz sighs relieved to not get anything worse than a stern talking to.

Oz closed his eyes and listened to the tapping sound of the nurses and doctors go by through the halls. One pair of footsteps stopped right outside his door, and he knew someone was going to come in. A moment later there was knocking at the door and what appears to be a doctor came in.

"Hello there Oz," The male says. "I'm doctor Olin. It's nice to meet you" The doctor outstretches his hand. "Ah, Yes, Nice to meet you too." Oz grabs his hand and shakes it.

"Now may I ask you a few questions of to why you are here?" Doctor Olin asks.

"Sure." Oz replies.

"What happened with those carvings on your arms?"

"...I… Didn't want to live anymore.. So I….Tried to end it. And this way..It just..Seemed the best.."

"So you wanted to end your life? Why is that?"

"...I'm...Not sure.."

The doctor frowned. "Alright. Did you ever have suicidal thoughts about these kinds of things before?"

"Yes...I have…"

"Alright." The doctor finished scribbling some things on his clipboard and started heading out of the room. "You should be able to head home tomorrow." He said. With that, he left.

Of course, that night the young boy had to sleep in the hospital, only to find out that his father wouldn't let him home, until he was cured of his 'insanity'

In the end his father forced him to head to a mental institute.

But Oz didn't mind, I mean, they would help him...Right?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It should get better soon. I promise! **


End file.
